


John Watson

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Portraiture, White charcoal, that bloody jumper, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drawn with white charcoal on scrap cardboard coated in black primer.</p></blockquote>





	John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn with white charcoal on scrap cardboard coated in black primer.


End file.
